Typical building panels, or building sheathing, include a core material, such as gypsum, and a mat facer, such as a fiberglass mat facer. During manufacturing, the gypsum core material is traditionally applied as a slurry to a surface of the mat facer and allowed to set, such that the mat facer and gypsum core are adhered at the interface. Often, panels suffer from poor slurry infiltration at the mat facer, resulting in inadequate mat adhesion to the core material and decreased performance.
For example, poor slurry infiltration at the mat facer may lead to increased porosity of the panel, resulting in increased water penetration and decreased weathering performance. Thus, such panels typically do not meet building code requirements for air and water penetration. Indeed, many modern building codes require the use of barriers in construction to protect the building from air and water penetration. For example, building codes in eastern Canada and the northeastern United States now require air barriers to be used in all construction. Moreover, the existing International Building Code/International Residential Code (IBC/IRC) requires the use of a water resistive air barrier for all new construction. Common water-resistive air barriers are formed from a variety of materials and structures and applied to the surface of sheathing panels (e.g., gypsum panels, oriented strand board panels).
Traditionally, three types of water resistive air barriers may be used to meet building codes. First, fabric type membranes, or “wraps,” may be used to cover the surface of building sheathing panels. However, these fabric wraps are typically unable to withstand wind conditions, suffer from drooping, and are difficult to install at heights. Moreover, the standard method of attaching such fabric membranes to sheathing panels is stapling, which compromises the effectiveness of the membrane as an air or water barrier. Second, a liquid coating water resistive air barrier membrane may be applied to sheathing panels. However, these liquid coatings must be applied in the field by qualified contractors, which is time intensive and costly. Moreover, although liquid coatings serve as effective an water barrier, they provide low water vapor permeance, which affects the wall's ability to dry should it get wet during service (e.g., around window penetrations, flashing). Third, self-adhered, or “peel and stick,” water resistive air barrier membranes may be applied to sheathing panels. However, these self-adhered membranes are generally not permeable and therefore are not an option in many projects, because the architect or engineer must account for this impermeability in designing the building, to prevent the potential for moisture being trapped inside the wall cavity. Furthermore, self-adhered membranes require the sheathing panels to be dry and often primed prior to application, which significantly slows down the construction process.
Panels having enhanced mat-to-core adhesion and/or panel material penetration into the mat, which provide improved water-resistive and air barrier properties have been developed. However, when such panels having improved water-resistive and air barrier properties are used in building construction, sealant and/or tape is required to seal all joints, corners, openings, penetrations, material transitions, and fasteners. That is, a sealant or tape must be used to cover each fastener (e.g., nail, screw) that is used to secure the building panel onto the studs or frame. Applying this sealant or tape is labor intensive and time consuming, and improper application of the sealant or tape may lead to leaks at the fastener.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide fasteners and building panels having self-sealing properties, to eliminate the need for such sealants/tapes and to provide improved water-resistance properties at the interface of such fasteners and building panels.